


How to Freeze You and Your Friends

by Paint_It_Yellow



Series: Pokemon Ranger AU [6]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Oh look I actually tried to write Sakuya for once woah, Pokemon Ranger AU, The second two are brief but they're there so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/pseuds/Paint_It_Yellow
Summary: For once there's actually snow at the Ranger School and that can obviously only lead to one thing.





	How to Freeze You and Your Friends

It started with a bit too much noise, as things usually did in the boys dorm these days. Of course, there were those that just mumbled into their pillow even through these moments, unwilling to get up despite the fact that they should've gotten up a long while before if they wanted to actually appreciate the sunlight. Ryuusei was one of these people.    
  
"Ryuusei! Get up!" Koyuki shook his friend's body while speaking in a hushed tone.    
  
"Five more minutes..." Ryuusei swatted at where he had assumed Koyuki was based on both where his voice came from and the fact that there could only be one place for him to be seeing as the bunk was pushed against the wall.    
  
"It's snowing!" Koyuki tried again, which proved fruitful as Ryuusei near bolted up from where he was lying, looking at Koyuki in what could be disbelief.    
  
"Snow?" he questioned.    
  
Koyuki nodded his head, expression suddenly serious. "Snow."   
  
Hurrying out from the warmth of his covers, Ryuusei headed over to the window only to see that there was indeed a heap of snow, a few in fact, with it even still snowing. A grin started to creep its way onto Ryuusei's face as he started to get changed into his uniform, pulling a jacket on over it despite it only being a thin one. He hadn't really expected to need a winter coat all the way down in southern Almia. He looked back over his shoulder at Koyuki pointedly, said boy only sighing as he got his own coat on too.    
  
"Say, where is everyone?" Ryuusei asked as the two headed out into the common area, having only realised that there'd been no other signs of life in the dorm.    
  
"Well, Hyde was the one screaming if you heard that," Koyuki recounted, to which Ryuusei nodded. "So Licht dragged him out, haven't seen them since. Since all of us were woken up most of us decided to just get up, with you being the exception. I think they all headed outside."   
  
"Well maybe if he'd screamed words I would've," Ryuusei grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets as the two headed through the common area and down the stairs, still with no signs of life to be found.    
  
Koyuki just shrugged at that. "So, you like snow then?"    
  
Ryuusei nodded, not about to elaborate for a moment until he glanced towards his friend who was staring back expectantly. He glanced off to the side to avoid the other's gaze. "Reminds me of home, I guess."   
  
Koyuki's face brightened at this bit of knowledge. "Me too! I haven't seen snow since I moved here, but it used to snow all the time in Sinnoh!" He hummed slightly before adding on another wistful comment. "I kinda missed it."   
  
"I thought you lived in Jubilife, isn't that southern Sinnoh?"    
  
Koyuki nodded. "Yeah, but all of Sinnoh's pretty cold. We were just slightly less cold. It didn't snow a whole lot but we'd get a bit each winter."   
  
"Eh? Really?" Ryuusei hummed.    
  
"Hey, where did you grow up anyway? I thought you lived in Chicole Village like Sakuya and Mahiru?" Koyuki asked rather abruptly after a short moment of silence.    
  
"Where'd you get that from?"    
  
"You just seemed really close, that's all," Koyuki explained a bit hurriedly, momentarily worried he'd somehow managed to offend the other. "If not there, then where?"    
  
Another pause.    
  
"Hia Valley." Ryuusei finally muttered, slightly embarrassed.    
  
"People live there?"    
  
Ryuusei shrugged. "Well, me, my sister and gran do."   
  
"So that's why you're so awkward!"    
  
"Oi."   
  
"Kidding, kidding."   
  
Ryuusei narrowed his eyes at Koyuki before said boy made a direct beeline for the door that was now only a few metres away from him.    
  
"Hurry up!" Koyuki called over rather needlessly.    
  
"Yeah, yeah." The unenthusiastic tone completely betraying the excitement Ryuusei felt for snow.    
  
Each placing a hand on their respective door, the two pushed open the doors that lead to the courtyard. Said courtyard quickly proved to not be the blanket of white that the two had hoped to have seen, the perfect white sheet destroyed by the imprints of boots and mounds of snow. It would also prove to not be as safe as the two, mainly Koyuki, had thought it would be as as soon as the doors closed behind them, Koyuki was pelted with a snowball straight in his face, another one quickly coming for Ryuusei which he dodged by stepping behind Koyuki, thus making him become even more of a target.    
Koyuki wasn't sure who he was supposed to reprimand, Ryuusei for using him as a shield or his assailant for hitting him in the face. Finding his face was becoming increasingly more numb, he decided to search for and reprimand the latter, scouting the immediate area with a frown. To say that it was hard to find his target would be a lie, as he quickly saw a green curl disappear behind one of the multiple snow mounds.    
  
"Sakuya!" Koyuki zeroed in on the area.    
  
"It wasn't me! Swear on it!" Came the reply as he popped up, a humorous lilt in his voice. "Now, how mu-"   
  
Unfortunately for him, the poor Bonsly-headed boy didn't get to finish his usual jargon as he was met with a face full of snow. For a moment, there was silence as Sakuya processed what had just happened. Ryuusei, too, also took a moment to stare at Koyuki as he released the position he was left in after throwing in order to stoop down to form another snowball.    
  
"What just happened?" Ryuusei mumbled as he stepped out from behind his friend at just about the time that Sakuya managed to fall out of his stupor in order to dodge another snowball from Koyuki.    
  
Koyuki turned to the smaller of the pair, eyes suddenly dark. "This is war."   
  
For a moment, Ryuusei wasn't all too sure what to say. This wasn't like Koyuki at all, he didn't think he'd ever seen something illicit a reaction like this from him in the almost year that the two had been friends. Even so, Ryuusei didn't find this troubling and he only nodded at Koyuki's statement in a silent agreement, the two heading to duck for cover behind one of the abandoned snow piles.    
  
"Our target is Sakuya, anyone that gets caught in the crossfire is an unfortunate but necessary victim," Koyuki announced in a harsh whisper as he formed a small pile of snowballs.    
  
Ryuusei suppressed a chuckle at the seriousness in Koyuki's voice. He did suppose that he must have experience with snow fights due to where he used to live, he supposed. The team of two held an advantage in the way that they were seemingly the only students who previously lived in cold climates. While he himself didn't have much experience with snow fighting in large groups, he and his sister had had their fair share of shuffles between themselves so that was good enough, he supposed. Better than the rest of his classmates likely had.    
  
"Aye, aye, sir," Ryuusei jokingly replied as he also started to create his own supply of snowballs and before long the two had turned to look at the stillness of the newly-proclaimed battlefield.    
  
There wasn't any signs of movement for a while until the two noticed something move behind one of the snow piles across from them. Koyuki was the first one to react, lifting his arm and breaking cover slightly before Ryuusei held a hand out.   
  
"Wait."   
  
Obediently, Koyuki lowered himself and his arm and the two watched the mound for a moment with bated breath until whoever their opposition was decided to break cover. It didn't take much more than maybe a minute for that to happen, as a Bidoof hopped out. There was a chuckle from behind one of the other snow piles that sounded suspiciously like a certain Bonsly-headed boy which quickly caught Koyuki's attention.    
  
Koyuki hurriedly patted a bit of extra snow onto the snowball he was holding as he headed to investigate the source of the chuckle, leaving Ryuusei to his own devices. Keeping low to the ground and observing the area as he went, Koyuki hadn't noticed his target make another sound just yet. Suspicious.    
  
"Koyuki, look out!" Came a yell from Ryuusei, now standing and not at all hidden.    
  
Koyuki did 'look out' but not until he was much too late as he saw two snowballs come flying towards him, one missing him by a fair margin and the other hitting his arm, making him stumble slightly.    
  
"I've been wounded!" He called over to Ryuusei despite the fact that it was just snow, and fairly powdery snow at that.    
  
Ryuusei rolled his eyes and noticed two previously unknown contenders join the fray.    
  
"Stop hiding, you cowards!" One of the two, the girl, called to no one in particular. "Today, we fight like men!"    
  
The boy next to her rolled his eyes slightly, muttering something about how she couldn't fight like a man since she wasn't one. The girl didn't seem to hear him as she bent down to scoop up some snow. Only she completely did and shoved it down the neck of her supposed friend despite his many layers which earned an indignant shout.    
  
"All's fair in love and war dear Kashi." She shrugged as she said so before charging away, the now named Kashi running after her and yelling.    
  
The brief distraction had also earned some time for Ryuusei and Koyuki's opponent it seemed as two snowballs came hurtling towards each of them, this time with neither of them managing to dodge with Ryuusei getting hit firmly in the chest and Koyuki's poor face being the unfortunate target once more.    
  
Ryuusei was, surprisingly, the first to react, as he picked a snowball up and threw it at Sakuya who was now standing up and out of cover. Sakuya dodged by a hair, only to get hit by Koyuki instead. This time though, there was no pause on either sides to process the hit, just some quick snowball making and continuous flings back and forth.    
  
"Time out! This is unfair!" Sakuya called over to his current foes.    
  
The two stared wordlessly at him mid-throw, both suspicious and confused.   
  
"This is two against one! I vote I get another member to my team," Sakuya proposed, glancing around the area before his eyes landed on Mahiru who was currently helping Lilac build a snowman, with the latter getting continuously distracted by his own friends fighting each other and using him as a living shield. "Right, Mahiru?"    
  
Mahiru, who hadn't really being paying attention to the antics of his friends, nodded and gave a non-committal, "Sure."   
  
Sakuya made a gesture towards Mahiru, who still hadn't really realised what he'd said 'sure' to, as if to say 'See?'   
  
Ryuusei and Koyuki exchanged looks and shrugged at each other.    
  
"Sure, sure, just hurry up and stop stalling then!" Ryuusei called over.    
  
"Mahiru!" Sakuya made his way over to his best friend, hauling him to his feet. "We have a war to win!"    
  
"We have a what-now?"    
  
"Mahiru!" Sakuya began to reprimand with as much seriousness as he could muster. "You can't just forget about war!"   
  
Mahiru glanced between the snow-covered trio somewhat skeptical and unsure of what to really say. "...Okay. Uh, sure, sorry about that Sakuya."   
  
"Hurry up!" Ryuusei called over as Mahiru took his dear time brushing himself off.    
  
"Hurrying!" Came the response from he who was certainly not hurrying.

Eventually, after a long and painful wait, Mahiru was ready to get going and both Ryuusei and Koyuki hoped that this would be the first and last time they were held up by one of Sakuya's asinine complaints. 

It was, unsurprisingly, Ryuusei that attacked first after the team formation and it hit square into Mahiru's forehead and, to be fair, it wasn't like he had anytime to dodge or what have you seeing as it was thrown about as soon as Mahiru had made his way into their battlefield. 

"A fatal wound!" Sakuya gasped before his face turned solemn and he stooped to craft a snowball. "Don't worry, Mahiru. I'll avenge you." 

As soon as Sakuya finished speaking a snowball was flung straight at Ryuusei, only for it to miss due to his complete lack of strategy in throwing it, or so it seemed as another snowball came out of no where and collided straight with Ryuusei. 

Realising that Sakuya couldn't have been the one to throw it, Ryuusei glared at Mahiru who just shrugged, it was a war after all. 

"I can't believe Mahiru's a zombie," Koyuki muttered mostly to himself, but it earned a snicker from Ryuusei anyhow. 

Running off in the opposite direction from each other, Ryuusei and Koyuki were left to their own devices only briefly as Mahiru and Sakuya quickly seemed to do the same. The next few minutes resulted in only a flurry of snowballs flying from one area to the next, with each of the four members of the fight becoming a zombie a bit too quickly. 

Mahiru, at least Koyuki thought, was surprisingly adept at the whole snow fight considering he hadn't wanted to be a part in it. Or, well, maybe it was just that he wasn't as reckless in charging in headfirst. Possibly. 

The four hadn't noticed it, but they managed to amass themselves a crowd of most of the remaining students and sure, one could say that it was only four, but that was still four out of six students currently in that day (not including those fighting) seeing as those that didn't live in the dorms weren't there. The three watching were largely doing so since they had long since numb from the cold and were now awaiting ice to cover their entire bodies but at least they were having fun. 

It seemed, for a while, that the battle between the four friends wouldn't come to an end until the really did all die. 

"Sakuya! Stop hiding like a coward!" Ryuusei called out, standing behind a snow pile, glancing around for signs of either Mahiru or Sakuya but mainly the second. 

There was silence as Mahiru continued to camp out behind the same snow pile as he had for the last few minutes and Sakuya was elsewhere before there was a yell from the sidelines. 

"He's hiding over here!" Kaede called over helpfully, pointing to a snow pile situated just slightly to the left of her. 

Ryuusei gave her a thumbs up and headed towards the pile. 

And a snowball came and hit Ryuusei in the back of the head. 

Ryuusei turned to see Sakuya right behind him and glared, even as he was promptly pelted with snowballs by Koyuki. As Sakuya ran away, Ryuusei sent a quick glare towards Kaede. 

"Trust no one!" Was his only explanation and at this point he was sure he was going to be the one to end up killing her after that last act of betrayal (even though she wasn't technically on anyone's side) and the one earlier in which she'd hit Koyuki. 

Slowly but surely, it was clear that everyone was tiring after being out in the snow for so long with less than adequate clothing alongside the ridiculous amount of exercise they'd willingly just put themselves through. 

"Guys, can we stop now?" Mahiru called, sounding like he was enjoying himself immensely. 

"Not until both of you admit defeat!" Koyuki called back, though he did sound a bit out of breath as he did so. 

"Never!" Sakuya yelled over indignantly. 

"Then I guess we'll keep going." Ryuusei shrugged even though those it was directed at couldn't see it. 

"Sakuya..." Mahiru groaned, nudging the boy who was collapsed next to him. 

"Nope, sorry Mahiru, I just can't."

"Sakuya!" Mahiru nudged him.

"Nope."

"Sakuya." Another nudge.

"Mmm..." 

"Sakuya?" Mahiru nudged him again.

"Fine..." Sakuya groaned, elongating the word much longer than he should have to and sounding like it put him through a lot more trouble than it did. 

"Sorry, what was that?" Ryuusei coaxed with a grin. 

"Sakuya agreed, we're going back inside now!" Mahiru called over. 

"I think we should hear it from Sakuya," Koyuki said which earned a nod of agreement from Ryuusei. 

"Don't be like this."

"I don't know, Mahiru, he killed me a lot of times..." 

"Guys..."

Ryuusei and Koyuki both groaned at his tone. 

"Okay, fine, we'll accept your surrender," Ryuusei answered, standing up and helping Koyuki up after he had done so. 

Having rekindled their friendship once more, the four simultaneously made their way towards the door. 

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow," Koyuki grumbled, stretching as he walked. 

"A real shame."

"That's cold," Sakuya replied as he tried and failed to stop a grin.

"That was a terrible, terrible pun."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This series has got to end at some point but uh. We'll see. 
> 
> Still can't write Sakuya but I tried, I'm sure that earned me some points?
> 
> I had no idea what I was doing with this can you tell? I had fun though. Much more fun than I actually had out in the snow, anyway.


End file.
